


naughty naughty

by saunatonttu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saunatonttu/pseuds/saunatonttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Byakuran-san, it's impossible to know when you will be swept into sexting with him, followed by phone sex. Shouichi blamed hormones just as much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	naughty naughty

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very self-indulgent piece of writing. I haven't been writing fanfiction lately, but for some reason this demanded to be written. The timeline is post-canon, maybe two years after canonical ending, and Byakuran is around 18-19 and Shou is 17.

The scribbled notes of thermo-physics lay scattered on the desk, demanding his attention in a way only inanimate objects could manage: wordlessly yet impossibly loudly. Not that he needed much beckoning to get himself into the world of physics - but thermo-physics was a branch of geophysics, and Shouichi wasn’t too familiar with that part of his subject of interest.

And here he was - studying diligently, the palm of his right hand pressed against a pale cheek as his eyes shifted from side to side, from line to line. It was just a normal Saturday night, really; that’s all it was supposed to be for him.

The normalcy started slipping away the moment Shouichi heard the buzz of his cell phone (not an iPhone, because he sort of really hates iPhones and no one can convince him otherwise) and because he could never just know better and leave his phone when he studied, he picked it up and absent-mindedly opened the SMS he had received - surprise, surprise! - from Byakuran.

Although, he did stare at the name of the sender for a moment, cheeks growing hot as the memories of a particular Wednesday night crept up from the back of his mind, reminding him of their latest sexual adventure, which had included quite a lot of moaning from Shouichi and…

He shook his head. _Stupid, stupid_ , he told himself as he had clicked the message open. _Don’t get yourself riled up over some memory._ Even though it had been a really good memory. One worth of multiple wet dreams, even. Which he had had… last night, too, actually. Embarrassingly enough.

_[7.35pm] I miss being between your thighs._

There was one of those round, too round, hearts, a signature of Byakuran, following the straightforwardly inappropriate message. Not that Shouichi was as appropriate as he liked to make people think he was: he had lewd dreams and fantasies just as others did, and he indulged himself from time to time, and… And his mind could go down the gutter quickly, if given the chance.

Like now.

He swallowed, thickly, and disliked his immediate reaction to Byakuran’s suggestive message. Teenage hormones, he thought as he rubbed at his vaguely warm cheeks and tried to pull himself together. He wasn’t so easy to deter away from his notes, and he’d let Byakuran-san know that. Just a few… suggestive comments… wouldn’t do that for him.

Even though he missed Byakuran-san, and even though it had been a few days since he had last seen the other. Very intimately, too.

Shouichi made a face at that train of thought, and with a sigh he started to work on a reply to Byakuran-san.

_[7.41pm] I’m studying right now._

He sighed as he set the phone back down, going back to his notes for a moment before his phone buzzed again. Byakuran-san again, he was sure of it.

His heart leapt, skipping a beat after, and he wondered if Byakuran-san had given up on sexting him, though he knew that was highly unlikely. With a touch of apprehension prickling his mind (and perhaps a bit of anticipation, though he refused to admit that to himself), he opened the text message.

_[7.44pm] How cruel, Shou-chan. Ignoring your boyfriend’s needs._

And then another message came in. _[7.45pm] I miss the sounds you make when I touch you, too. You’re so vocal, it gets me giddy just thinking about it._

He inhaled sharply at the last message, the blush on his cheeks spreading like a fever - very much like the thoughts the very first message had already made him almost think and go back to. Byakuran-san seemed to be in the mood, and that thought made small knots form in his stomach. Was Byakuran-san sitting on his bed at the hotel, touching himself while texting these kinds of things to Shouichi? Shouichi bit on his lower lip, slow and calculative even as the hot feeling went down from his cheeks to the rest of his body. Or maybe Byakuran-san was just teasing him - cruelly, since he knew Shouichi was just another teenager easily affected by hormones.

_It’s crueltly_ , he thought but he started to reply to his frustrating boyfriend nonetheless, with knots in his stomach and heart beating like it was in a horse race.

First times were always nerve-wrecking - when it came to sex and sexting, both. If that was the right term. He wasn’t sure, but he knew that it felt a bit like sex when the pads of his fingers clumsily slid over the phone to type the message.

_[7.49pm] And I can’t help those, you know._

_[7.51pm] When you touch me like that, it turns me on…_

Shouichi hesitated before sending the second message; he wasn’t the type to take part in this kind of thing, not the type to voice out how he felt or… or the type to write messages which sound more like they belong in a bad porno movie or something. But he sent the message anyway, because his stomach was full of anxious worry but also the good kind of tension that made his toes and lips curl.

He closed his eyes, then opened them in rhythm with the fluttering feeling inside his stomach. _Stupid_ , he told himself again as his eyes shift towards the scribble notes on the desk. _Stupid_ , he repeated to himself as his fingers drummed against his thigh and as he felt himself shiver with the adrenaline the texts had given him.

The familiar buzzing sound and the vibrations against the hardwood desk startled him before he made a grab for the phone with his trembling, overenthusiastic hands. Click-clickity-click, and the message was open for his eyes and (perverted, he admitted) mind.

_[7.55 pm] That’s more like it, Shou-chan. I love it when you’re this honest._

Shouichi almost snorted, glancing away as embarrassment grew too high for him to handle. Damn it, Byakuran-san.

Buzz, buzz.

_[7.57pm] I love to squeeze your ass too. So perky. Oh, the things I would do to your ass if you were here right now…_

At the latter message, he couldn’t help but swallow thickly at the obvious suggestion in Byakuran-san’s words. Oh, the things Byakuran-san would do to him… The thought sent hot shivers down his spine, and screw the notes I can study later because I get A’s in physics anyway. He got up from his wooden chair, ignoring the sound the legs of the ugly piece of furniture made, and went to his bed, furiously typing as he sat down, legs wide open.

[ _8.01pm] What kind of things, Byakuran-san?_

_[8.02pm] I love it when you rub my ass. It makes something else very perky._

He felt like he was dying. The moment when he pressed SEND for the latter message, he was sure he would die. The increasingly hot flush of embarrassment had reached his ears now, and he had to physically turn his gaze away from the phone, as if Byakuran-san could somehow see him from the screen. At the same time, the shortness of his breath wasn’t due to embarrassment, and neither was the different warmth between his legs.

Shouichi’s hands fumbled with the belt of his jeans for a moment before managing to unbuckle it with an impossibly loud sound (to his ears, anyway), and then unbuttoning and unzipping the constrictions covering himself. He picked up the phone immediately when he heard the familiar buzzing — and a very irrational thought of how would it feel to have this vibrate against my crotch came to his mind, but he tossed it away as something Byakuran-esque — and opened the message with a bit too much force from his thumb.

_[8.06pm] Oh, rubbing isn’t the only thing I’m capable of doing, as you know…~_ There was another one of those hearts Byakuran gave to too many people. _[8.07pm] Shoving my cock into it and fucking you is another one._

The gasp left his mouth before he could fully even register the words on the screen, and Shouichi’s eyes fluttered once, twice and _oh my god_.

Squirming erratically, he managed to pull his jeans lower, along with his underwear. Low enough for his erection to be fully freed, and then Shouichi’s fingers were on it — eager like the inexperienced teenage boy they belonged to — while his other hand was working on responding to Byakuran-san’s highly lewd and so _very-very_ arousing text message.

_[8.14pm] That reminds me of Wednesday… and now I’m hard._

He sent the text message after rewriting it a few times, unable to decide which words to use and what to do to make Byakuran-san hot and bothered. Then, he dropped the phone for a moment, and focused more on the mental images dancing inside his mind. Memories, actually, of Byakuran-san’s cock deeply lodged inside him; of Byakuran-san’s hot breath against his ear as Byakuran-san took him from behind; of the hand on Shouichi’s cock, rubbing and stroking and—

“Oh god,” Shouichi moaned, breath hot and shivery as he tilted his head back until he felt the wall against his scalp — and then, he heard the distinct sound of his phone buzzing, and he even felt the vibrations against the side of his upper thigh. Unsure when the phone had gone there, he scooped it up — hot-faced and sticky-handed — and opened the message clumsily.

_[8.18pm] Wednesday was amazing, Shou-chan~. Oh? Are you touching yourself? Because of these messages?_ There was, naturally, one of the Japanese emoticons attached, irritatingly enough, but it was something Byakuran-san did and Shouichi knew to expect by now.

Byakuran-san, _really_ \- when would he learn that emoticons were not a part of a Japanese teenager’s sexual fantasy? Shouichi managed not to laugh—rather, his laughter was replaced by a low sound that could have been a moan when the fingers of his other hand trailed underneath his cock.

_[8.22pm] I’m masturbating to the thought of you fucking me like you fucked me on Wednesday._

Straightforward, he could be — and it was payback for all the teasing words, the ass grabs, the hand-on-thigh touches that had made him hot and bothered at the wrong times.

Shouichi smiled gleefully — and dazedly — and gave himself a quick stroke as a reward because he knew exactly how turned on Byakuran got when he dirty-talked back. Or tried to, at least.

It wasn’t like he had said anything about how much he wanted Byakuran’s big, delicious cock to fuck him senseless, to pound into him until he’d scream or cry or both… or how he wanted Byakuran-san to fuck his mouth with the said cock.

Because he didn’t want that.

…Okay, maybe he wanted that — a lot, if his wet dreams were of any indication. The sudden, longer buzzing of his phone alerted him. Pleasure drowning his judgment, he figured it was just a text message and went to get the phone and clicked and then—

“Shou-chan,” a low, husky voice greeted him, and Shouichi nearly dropped his phone because _woah_ he had thought that it was just a text message, but…

“B-byakuran-san,” he responded shakily, glancing at the hand that had stopped moving on his hardened length. He tried to ignore the pleasant squirming inside his stomach; absolutely anything could potentially become a turn-on at this point, and Byakuran’s voice was one of those things.

The thing was, Byakuran-san had a _nice_ voice — the kind that could lull an unsuspecting person into a bank robbery and they wouldn’t see it coming… at all. (Well, and Byakuran-san was good at manipulation, which was, you know, the more important factor in this, but…)

“What’s up?” Shouichi swallowed again, tongue slowly trailing at his lower lip as he stared down at himself, at the hand holding the product of Byakuran-san’s and his own lewd suggestions. “I thought—”

“I wanted to hear your voice~,” Byakuran-san interrupted him, and Shouichi was sure he heard shuffling from the other end of the line. Clothes, sheets maybe? Shouichi closed his eyes, tried to breathe, tried to count to ten — or maybe to listen to Byakuran-san’s uneven breathing and… “Shou-chan just had to rile me up, huh?” Byakuran-san’s voice was like a soft touch - it sent goose bumps all over his body, and the cock twitched in his hand in response to the voice. God, if Byakuran-san saw him now…

“You r-riled me up first, Byakuran-san,” he reminded breathlessly, and his stomach squirmed in silent agreement as an embarrassed flush heated his face up by a degree or two. “By reminding me of… Wednesday.” A shiver trailed up his spine at those words, at those memories, and Shouichi’s mouth went dryer. He eyed at one barely visible bruise on his thigh, almost feeling the grip of Byakuran’s hand there. That encouraged him to start stroking himself again to the sound of Byakuran-san’s voice.

“You really enjoyed that time, hmm, Shou-chan?” Byakuran-san all but purred, and Shouichi held the phone tighter against his terribly hot ear. “Just thinking about it gets you hot and bothered, hmmm?” Shouichi was almost sure he heard a soft groan from the other end of the line. Or was that he himself?

“Tell me, Shou-chan,” Byakuran-san murmured, “what you’re thinking now.”

Ah, shit. Shouichi groaned — inwardly and outwardly, for very different reasons — and ran a thumb over the head of his wet erection as he tried to arrange his thoughts into something coherent, maybe to get himself to tell Byakuran-san that they should stop, that he had his studies to focus on—

“Mm,” he started with a hum that sounded more like a moan, “I was thinking about how you took me… from behind…” He was so so bad at this, he knew it, but he didn’t stop, couldn’t stop because he had already gone too far to pull out from it. “I’m… Byakuran-san, oh, your cock…” he moaned softly into the phone as his mind helpfully conjured up the memory of Byakuran-san’s cock inside him — trembling, twitching inside Shouichi, whose body quivered with too many wants and needs coursing inside.

_Oh god, oh god_ , Shouichi repeated in his mind as he shifted himself on the bed, lying against his pillows now. “It felt so good,” he continued, and this time he heard a moan that wasn’t his; the voice was too low, too… shameless. The realization that Byakuran-san was moaning because of him made his stomach prickle and his cock to quiver appreciatively.

“That was the first time I have been fucked like that,” he murmured, panting now as he stroked himself faster. _Faster, harder, deeper—_ Shouichi’s lips quivered at those fragmented thoughts, at the desire building up inside him, and _oh god_ he’s saying the kind of stuff those people in Byakuran-san’s porn movies say. But it was exciting; maybe it was because he wasn’t the type to say things like this, maybe it was because of Byakuran-san, maybe just teenage hormones, who knew — the point was, putting all the embarrassment aside, he was enjoying this. But, oh, how he wanted Byakuran-san inside him right now.

“So good,” he moaned again, eyelids closed as he talked, “Byakuran-san, you’re so good…when you’re inside me, when you fuck me, I…”

“Shou-chan,” Byakuran-san panted, just as breathless as Shouichi, and that stroked the redhead’s ego far more than anything, asides from the first prize from the robotics competition he had won last spring. “You make me want to fuck you again,” Byakuran-san murmured into his ear through the phone, and Shouichi’s lips parted in a silent moan, his erection pulsing painfully against the fingers and palm that worked on it. “I’ll fuck you hard against the wall,” Byakuran-san promised huskily, “and I will make you scream louder than you screamed that night, Shou-chan.”

“Byakuran-san…” The promise of a night like that made him moan and squirm, and fuck it, Shouichi thought as he shakily crawled and reached for the box beneath his bed, fingers fishing out one of the vibrators Spanner had given him as a present — weird, but friends in need were friends indeed. Or something.

“Fuck me,” he breathed into the phone as he used his already (hopefully enough) lubricated fingers to stretch himself for the vibrator. “Fuck me, Byakuran-san,” he panted, urged as he winced at the wiggling sensation inside his ass. He tried to imagine it being Byakuran-san’s dripping wet erection instead, and… He swallowed — thickly and thirstily. What a pervert. What a _freaking_ pervert.

“Fuck me,” he repeated thickly as he fingered himself and as his eyes stared at the dripping substance that came from the slit of his dick. Pre-cum, he thought dimly, was the term for it. “Fuck me with that cock,” he whispered hoarsely as he finger-fucked himself properly before switching to the vibrator.

“Beg more, Shou-chan,” Byakuran-san sounded outright feral right then, like a predator ready to pounce. “Beg, and I will fuck you till the sun rises.” No comment on how impossible that was, considering that one of them was still a teenager in development, but the idea was hot and exciting and everything Shouichi needed to hear right now.

Vibrator — _on_.

“A—ah,” he moaned, both from the vibrations inside him and the words his mind had registered. “O-oh, Byakuran-san,” he writhed, holding the phone with a trembling hand as he moved the vibrator slowly. “Please fuck me,” he breathed out, as he stilled his hand, the vibrations reverberating inside him.

“Nnngh… I… need you, Byakuran-san…” he continued when the other end stayed silent, asides from Byakuran-san’s ragged breathing. “I… need your big, dripping cock inside me...” This was sounding more and more like a bad porno, he thought distantly, but the feeling was much more important than any thought right now. “I need… you to move inside me, Byakuran-san,“ he managed to breathe out even as he wheezed and panted and felt his nipples perk up on their own, as if Byakuran-san’s mouth had been on them, sucking and tugging and biting and—

“O-oh.. I need to be fucked so badly…” he moaned as he slid the vibrator deeper inside him, slow-slow-slow, and his cock twitched higher as he moan-talked to Byakuran-san about his needs -- about how much he needed Byakuran-san to fuck him until he couldn’t walk straight for days, until he couldn’t think anything but the cock inside him, until Byakuran-san’s cum would fill him up.

It was in the middle of this report when his cock couldn’t handle it anymore, and he came: white substance shooting out from his throbbing-pulsing-aching length onto his simple white t-shirt and partially on the bed as well. “A-aaah, B-byakuran-san!” he had cried out, just when he had said how he wanted to be Byakuran-san’s cum dumpster — another terrible line from a terrible, _horrifyingly_ so, porn movie Byakuran-san had made Shouichi watch when he had made the mistake of going to Italy with the trouble-making, spiky-haired and rebel-attituted male.

“Cum dumpster, huh?” He could hear the sheer gleefulness radiate from Byakuran-san’s breathless, low voice, but there was little he could do asides from taking deep breaths as he came down from the high of his climax, the vibrator still buried between his ass cheeks. “Shou-chan has watched too much bad porno,” Byakuran-san snickered, but it was a breathless, post-orgasm kind of snickering that made Shouichi roll his eyes good-naturedly.

“It turned you on, Byakuran-san,” he said softly, “didn’t it?”

“I came long before you called yourself my cum dumpster, Shou-chan,” Byakuran-san murmured before laughing into Shouichi’s ear. “But I have to admit, the thought of my cum dripping out of your ass and down your thighs and legs is pretty… sensual.” Shouichi shuddered, cheeks flush with the satisfaction of Byakuran-san coming first, and he idly played with the vibrator some more, not taking it out yet.

“Pervert,” he said, lacking any real conviction since _really, who was the real pervert here_. Byakuran-san laughed a little too loudly at his comment, though.

“No, no,” Byakuran-san’s voice lilted, “I think we both know who the real pervert here is, my cum dumpster.”

“You’re the one who started this, Byakuran-san.”

“How would I have known that Shou-chan would get so into it, though~?” Byakuran-san’s voice was full of laughter and amused fondness, which made Shouichi’s face tingle with a different kind of flush — well, that and the vibrations inside him, though he wouldn’t admit to using a vibrator. “Telling me to fuck you like that… Oh, I wanted to come over when you said that, Shou-chan.”

“I— what are you even up to, Byakuran-san?”

“Mmm, this and that. But seriously, Shou-chan, I would have loved to see you getting off…”

The rest of the evening went with the phone pressed against his ear, pants and underwear still pulled down (but vibrator eventually pulled out), and Shouichi smiling giddily from ear to ear.

**Author's Note:**

> I acknowledge the fact that guys probably don't give each other vibrators for presents, but hey - gays have to stick together in this cruel world, especially when the other is underage. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
